That Bloody Little Thing
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: An UnSub... Actually, screw it. This HAS no summary 'cause it doesn't NEED a summary. Go read and you'll see why.


**A/N:** _So, there's really no point to this Fan Fic. I'm not gonna keep it going with an atual story or anything. I typed this up and thought I should post it, ya know? Tell me what you think. And, yes, the POV is from a female UnSub._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't really think I need one of these but... Ya know, just in case. I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its affiliates._

**Warnings:** _Graphic torture, rage, anger, and all that nasty shit that goes on with break-ups and mental snaps._

* * *

><p>To say that I never loved anything was wrong. I loved killing people. I loved watching that little spark of hope in their eyes fade into nothingness. It gave me the greatest pleasure I'll ever know. It was so simple, every time I caught a mud monkey playing in its habitat I would simply pluck it up and take it home. I adore having a new pet.<p>

Now, see I know most of you are sitting there- in your comfortable seats and whatnot- judging me and thinking nasty thoughts towards me. Tsk, tsk, to you. It's a sin to judge, you know. Okay, maybe not, but I'll still kill you if I find out about it. Speaking of, that's the next topic.

Yes, onto the killing.

I've taken precautions enough. I've also covered any and all of my tracks. But, to have you sitting here, in my humble little shack of a home, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I think that's just the pressure building inside me; awaiting its release for when you take that last breath.

Of course, that last breath comes when I want it to, so let's get you settled in for the... oh, I dunno. I think this'll last at least a couple days. Don't you? Goodie. I injected you with tetraodintidae so don't be surprized when you realize you can't move anything.

This, right here, is a saline drip so you don't bleed out so easy. Aren't I thoughtful? Of course I am. Ah, yes, these are what I'm going to cut you apart with. Yes, I see the realization in your eyes. Don't worry, I can see the hope in there too. That'll be gone soon enough.

So, let's begin, shall we? Don't worry, you'll be able to feel everything I do. Oh, silly me, I almost forgot. Here you go, sweetheart, a shot of adrenaline so you don't pass out from the pain. It's no fun if you aren't awake for this. Let's start with those pesky eyelids, huh?

Not seeing what's happening wouldn't be too fun for either of us. So, now that I'm almost done peeling off your eyelids- who knew they were so sticky?- I'll rotate the mirror so you can see what I'm doing. There, all better. See? Don't you love this? I know I do.

Oh, lookie here, see that? That's your first few layers of skin. I'm not cutting anywhere that has only a few layer; you'd die too soon. Did you know that when you scream you sound like a dying cat? I should know, I've killed plenty of kitties in my lifetime. Anywho, back to you. Ha! That rhymed!

A stomach wound can take up to four days to kill a person if you're careful with the organs. So, this gives you a four day maximum time period. Unless, well, you fight a little more than average. Oh! Do that! I want more time to play with you! Please fight Death!

Oh, we've been at this for two days now? Really? Has time actually flown that fast? Yes, I can see you're waning now. Damn. You've gone quicker than the others. I've only skinned you, taken your eyelids, your tongue, your finger and toenails, and cut your easr off. You're very weak. Hmph.

Did you know your sister lasted to the third day before she showed signs of giving up? Yes, it's true, she fought until day three when I found her trying to slit her throat with one of my scalples. Oops. Did that hurt your feelings? What's that like? Having hurt feelings?

Does it physically hurt like how I'm cutting out your right kidney? Come on, you can answer me. The tetraodintidae has worn off. I know you can talk. What, cat got your tongue? Oh, wait, nope. No cat, just me! See, here it is right there! I'm sorry, I forgot I had it, honestly I did. That was rude of me to bring up.

Your eyes are empty. Not of life, but of hope. I craved that for the longest time. It makes me feel better that I finally get it. When, exactly, did you lose that last bit of hope? When did Pandora's box empty itself entirely, leaving nothing at all behing but what I wanted you to have?

What day is it, you ask? Of course, you're not really asking. I can see that look in your eyes. That indefinable question. Its there. Its always been there. I saw it from day one. A question is always there. The subject of that curiousity is always changing. Yes, I noticed that as well. Hold on, let me check.

Oh, sad me, here's the last day we'll spend together. It makes me excited and regretfull- I think- at the same time. Do you feel sad that you're leaving me? Did you feel sad when you left me the first time? That was different though, wasn't it? You weren't dying, you were simply breaking up with me.

Didn't you ever wonder why all my ex's were missing? Oh, now you get it. Yep, they broke my heart so I took their's. Just desserts, eh Lover Boy? No? You don't think so? Hmph, I do! Well, now it's time to kill you. Yes, it's finally happening, today's the day.

Here's the box that your heart goes in. See? It says your name and everything. Isn't it precious? I think so. One rib, two ribs, three ribs, oh, I suppose you don't want me counting them aloud, huh? Okay, I'll give you that one last request. I'll stop counting aloud.

Ah, come on you stubborn thing. Mmm... six foot arterial spray, that's a lovely thing to see. Yes my dear, you're dead now. It's all over, I've got your heart and I'm not giving it back. In to the box you go, you lovely, lovely muscle you. This is over, I'm done for now. Just wait little heart, you'll have more friends in new boxes.

Like my mama says, there are plenty of fish in the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN:**_Yeah... I'm a bit psychotic... __By the way... "Tetraodintidae" is the Puffer Fish poison._


End file.
